Kelas Parmak
Dr. Kelas Parmak was a Cardassian doctor whose career and, later, personal life made him close to Elim Garak. Biography Early life In Elim Garak's time as an Obsidian Order operative, Parmak was interrogated by Garak after being arrested for being part of an illegal political group. The interrogation was implemented in part as a test by Enabran Tain, wanting to be sure his personal physician was trustworthy. According to Garak, Parmak was no coward but was rather sensitive. After four hours of Garak staring at him, Parmak relented and told Garak everything he knew. Parmak was sent to a labor camp for three years. After he was released, he returned to Cardassia and practiced medicine again. ( ) After the Dominion War Years later, Parmak was a unit leader of a voluntary med unit working on Cardassia Prime in the aftermath of the Dominion War and the Fire. Coincidentally, Garak was also working in the same med unit. Parmak at first had trouble making eye contact with his former inquisitor, but the past was soon forgiven and the two became good friends. Parmak was an ardent supporter of Alon Ghemor's democratic political movement – the Reunion Project - and became a prominent figure in the organisation, often making speeches at rallies alongside Ghemor. He put Garak and Ghemor in touch again, the two having been at school together. ( ) In 2380, Parmak discovered an ancient Hebitian text which spoke of a metadimensional nexus which contained all wisdom, knowledge and resources. This nexus sliced through creation and connected everything that ever was, is or will be. These texts referred to the place being called the . Parmak rescued Garak from the Vinculum after a failed mission there. ( ) The Fall Parmak and Garak were still close by mid-2385. Parmak had maintained Garak's garden whilst he was ambassador to the Federation. Garak invited his "dearest friend Kelas" to a dinner with Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his wife Beverly Crusher in August 2385. The four debated the novel Meditations on a Crimson Shadow together, with Parmak being critical of his friend's more positive reading of Preloc's text. Later that evening they spent time in Garak's garden together, before retiring to kanar and board games. Parmak was perhaps the only person Garak could be vulnerable with, was considered to be Garak's conscience (by Garak's own admission), and was his closest friend. They would joke with, worry for and be kindly critical of each other. When the assassination of Ambassador Garak occurred, a letter was delivered to Parmak asking him to forgive Garak, and thanking him for being his strongest support and friend in the years since the war. Parmak was distraught at his friend's death. Later they would be reunited, as Garak had been hidden at the HARF compound in Corranum by Picard and Margaret Fry. Whilst still in hiding, Garak would request that Parmak be brought to the compound. Once again, Garak asked Parmak to forgive him. Later, Parmak was worried when he learned of Garak's decision to run for Castellan of the Cardassian Union against Evek Temet. Garak initially feared that Parmak was angry with him, but Parmak was supportive and affirmed him. Parmak was with Garak at his residence when he was elected Castellan, and helped to calm Garak after he began to experience a claustrophobic panic attack. Parmak continued to reassure Garak after he still felt a sense of dread about his being elected. Parmak held Garak's hands to stop them from shaking and eventually "leaned in and - quickly, affectionately - pressed his lips against the other man's brow", saying to Garak that he trusted him and forgave him. ( |The Crimson Shadow}}) Three Years Later Three years later, Parmak lived with Garak at the castellan's official residence. He continued to be Garak's main support, and when he told Garak “That was well done, Elim,” Garak 'would smile and be content.' One evening, following the delivery of a report concerning potential prosecution of Cardassians involved in the Occupation, Parmak reminded his companion why he had to read it - and prosecute those identified in it, despite Garak's seeming lack of moral credibility about the crimes of the past. Parmak also noted it had been some time since Garak had visited Julian Bashir, who remained catatonic in the care of Garak's physicians. ( ) Appearances * * * |The Crimson Shadow}} * Connections * category:cardassians category:doctors category:medical practitioners